


crumbling walls

by BrookeTurner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Flashbacks, Gen, High School, Horror, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Reality Bending, References to Canon, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Titans, Trauma, am i now realising this is kinda similar to two of my favourite video games?, something's wrong but they don't know what, you'll never know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeTurner/pseuds/BrookeTurner
Summary: Sina High, "Home of the Marleyans." Eren Yeager has been going here for as long as he can remember... why can't he remember?Something's wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	crumbling walls

**Author's Note:**

> i have to retell an existing fictional story in an alternate universe for english class in 900 words or less so i'm posting it here  
> honestly the teacher could've just told us to write fanfiction-

"Hey, Yeager! 'Want to grab something to eat with us?" Eren looked up from his phone to see three of his friends, Jean, Armin, and Marco, walking towards him. "Sasha and Connie sprinted out of class as soon as the bell rang because they're serving chicken tenders today. They promised to grab a table for all of us."

"Yeah, totally. Oh, and welcome back, Marco. How was Canada?"

"It was great! We went snowboarding and-" For a split second, Eren's vision distorted, and Marco's smiling face was replaced with a bloodied, lifeless one that was cut in half. Eren's pupils contracted, and his breath hitched. Marco immediately returned to normal, and Eren shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. Armin looked at him curiously, but said nothing.

"Yeah, uh, I'm glad to hear it went well! Let's go, Sasha and Connie are waiting for us."

Eren had been having strange dreams recently, having seen similar things and places in hellish nightmares. He didn't remember much of them, but whenever he woke up from one, his hand would immediately go to his chest and grab for something around his neck. He didn't dare to tell anyone; they'd think he was crazy. If he went to the doctor's about it, he might get labeled with some sort of mental illness. So for now, he kept quiet.

Later that night, Eren was doing his homework when he looked over to the clock. _10:19... I should probably say goodnight to mom before she falls asleep. _He got up and walked down the hall to her room, and knocked on the door gently. He pushed the door open, reaching for the light switch. "Hey mom-" His jaw dropped, and his hands began to shake. There his mother lay on top of the bed, her top half separated from her lower one with blood spilling out of both halves. "M-mom...?"__

__"What is it, honey?" He blinked, and she was suddenly back to normal. Alive and in one piece, reading a book._ _

__"Oh, uh, nothing, I just wanted to say goodnight. I still have some homework left to finish but uh, yeah." She set her book down, smiling warmly at him._ _

__"Well, that's very sweet of you. Come here." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly, before pecking him on the cheek and patting him on the shoulder. "I hope you know how proud I am of you, Eren. Make sure you don't go to bed too late, alright?"_ _

__"I won't, mom. Goodnight."_ _

__"I love you."_ _

__"'Love you too." Eren shut the door behind him slowly, letting out a deep breath as he walked back to his room. "Everything's fine, you're not going crazy... Mom is alright, and so is Marco and everyone else..."_ _

__

__Two days later, Eren was walking down the hallway when he heard his name called._ _

__"Ah, Eren, there you are! I wanted to congratulate you on taking first place at the violin competition last Saturday. It was truly a remarkable performance you gave!"_ _

__"Oh, thanks. I really enjoyed doing it."_ _

__"Well, you know what I always say: dedicate your heart to everything you do!" Eren's eyes widened as the world around him began to glitch. Suddenly, Principal Erwin's eyes were gone, replaced with empty, black, holes. His right arm was gone, and his entire left side was stained red with dripping blood. Eren's knees gave out as he fell to the floor, clutching his head. He began to see a flashback of sorts, but he had never experienced any of this._ _

__Erwin wore a dark green cape with two wings printed on, one blue and one white. A symbol of sorts? He carried two blades and rode on a horse, shouting orders to soldiers in the same uniform. "This moment! This battle! Humanity's continued survival depends on it! So once more, for humanity's sake... DEDICATE YOUR HEARTS!" The world around them seemed apocalyptic, with huge human-like monsters heading toward the soldiers on the ground._ _

__"What's... going on... These aren't my memories but... it feels so... familiar..." Everything began to glitch and change and distort itself, becoming more and more twisted._ _

__"Eren... Hey, Eren... Wake up... Eren... EREN!" His eyes snapped open to see Armin hovering above him, shaking him worriedly. "Hey, what happened?"_ _

__"What... happened... No, they... they can't be dead... We were just fighting the... the... TITANS! And, and, something's wrong... no... why can't I remember... There were, there were huge, human-like monsters and, and, the Reiss family used their bloodline's powers to alter our memories and we had to escape and-" The walls around him began to crumble, with pieces and objects warping and glitching._ _

__"Oh dear, this isn't good. You've remembered everything... But who triggered it? That's a stupid question, it must've been Levi... he always seems to realise sooner or later that you're the key to everything. Guess you actually remembered things this time."_ _

__"Wh-what are you talking about? I thought we were all just normal high school kids..."_ _

__"That's exactly what you are now. It doesn't matter what's happened in the past and in other worlds. Such a pain... I'm going to have to reset everything all over again, maybe make a few adjustments, remove some people entirely..."_ _

__"Armin, what's gotten into you? We've got to get out of here, now! Something's seriously wrong with this place! It's falling apart!"_ _

__"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that. This is where you belong, Eren. You'll be safe and happy here. What's real and what's fake doesn't matter. Honestly, you should be grateful that your friends are alive here. Now c'mon, you're going to be late for math class." He pulled out his phone to make a phone call. "Hey Hanji, I'm going to need you and Mikasa to reset everything again." He paused. "I know, I know, but there's nothing I can do. Removing Levi would mess up too much, so we'll just have to find some other way to keep him in this world but away from Eren and the others for the time being. See you soon." He put the phone back in his pocket, before sighing deeply and looking back to Eren. "See you soon."_ _

__"WAIT! ARMIN, NO-"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> uh so this ended up being 1,041 words but oh well-  
> this is honestly pretty crappy but oh well it was fun to write :)


End file.
